


Legacy

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 09:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt: "Charlotte Grayson, my world is a lie that's come true, and i fall in love with the ones that run me through."</p><p>Prompted at the Fire & Ice Revenge ficathon on lj: weasleytook.livejournal.com/435643.html</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

On the night when Charlotte finds out who Emily is -- when Charlotte finds out that Daniel fell in love with his own destruction -- she dreams that she is run through with a sharp-cut diamond ring. 

A strange thing to think about. But when she wakes up, covered in sweat, all of a sudden she understands. 

This is her family legacy. To fall in love with a lie, to fall in love with your own hurtling end. 

Her parents destroyed each other, a slow build annihilation that had more collateral damage than she had first thought possible. Daniel may have almost married his worst enemy, but their parents actually did.

Charlotte wonders if it might be better to never fall in love. 

Or if it's best to be the one who destroys than the one destroyed. The one left hanging there, ragged in the wind.

She thinks about it for a long time. But she doesn't have to decide yet. 

She'll wait. Until she starts to feel that slow flutter of heart, until she finds someone whose absence makes her hurt. Until she finds the man who will be the end of her. 

She can always decide then.


End file.
